


Fey

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [819]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony goes Christmas shopping.





	Fey

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/29/2001 for the word [fey](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/29/fey).
> 
> fey  
> Possessing or displaying a strange and otherworldly aspect or quality; magical or fairylike; elfin.  
> Having power to see into the future;visionary; clairvoyant.  
> Appearing slightly crazy, as if under a spell;touched.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #467 Christmas Shopping.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fey

Tony turned around in a circle trying to decide where to go first. He always waited until the last minute to go Christmas shopping. The craziness of the season was part of the tradition and it just wouldn’t feel right to Tony to skip it even if it would be easier to buy the gifts ahead of time.

He saw stores with cute cuddly toys, stores with fey figurines, stores with more masculine sports gifts, stores with crazy off the wall stuff, and many other stores. It was hard to choose where to start. He needed to get gifts for Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Ducky to name a few. None of their gifts would come from the same kind of store.

He just needed to pick a store and start shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
